Carl T. Vey
Dr. Carl Vey was the father of Michael Vey and the husband of Sharon Vey. Formerly a medical advisor to Elgen Inc., he is the secret leader of the resistance against Dr. Hatch. Despite this, he was presumed dead by his family, and operated behind his agent Dr. Coonradt, who poses as a supervisor to the resistance. BiographyCategory:CharacterCategory:DeceasedCategory:AliveCategory:Businesspeople During the early 1990s, Carl Vey met a woman named Sharon, whom he fell in love with. In 1994, he got a job as a research manager at the Pasadena General Hospital. When Elgen Incorporated began a partnership with the hospital, Carl became friends with a man named Dr. Hatch, who became his boss. When he and Sharon were married in 1995, they had a baby boy they named Michael. Over the course of eight years, Carl would be promoted to head of radiology before his so-called death. During this time, Vey, Hatch, a man named Dr. Coonradt, and his assistant, Anna Ferguson, designed a Magnetic Electron Inductor machine they called the MEI. When Michael and at least fifty eight other babies were tested in the machine, only 17, including Michael, had survived. Hatch was ordered to find the other children who survived, to see if they started dying as well. As Hatch tried desperately to find Michael, Carl Vey faked his death on October 16, 2004 (as his death certificate states) and fled, as he knew how bad the Elgen Corporation was becoming. After Dr. Coonradt faked his own death, he and Coonradt, known as the Voice, formed the Elgen Resistance, appointing Simon Kay (one of their colleagues) as chairman of the organization. Coonradt and Vey also hired Joel Ferguson, Anna's brother, as a resistance fighter. It is unknown where his organization gained the money and resources to become as powerful as it was (although not as powerful as the Elgen). The Elgen tried to kill them but they escaped. Possibly during the events of the first Michael Vey book, Vey found Cassy, a Glow born from the MEI, and sent her to live with The Voice. In Hunt for Jade Dragon, Hatch uses Tara's power to disguise himself as Vey. He reveals to Michael that he never died, and explained that his death certificate "wasn't hard to get when you work at a hospital". He convinces Michael that the Elgen were the good guys. in The Final Spark, it's revealed that Carl Vey is alive and the leader of the Resistance, much to Hatch and Sharon's shock. Hatch calls him and tells him that his son Michael is dead, both Christmas Ranch and The Voice's Mansion are destroyed, the Resistance is completely crushed, and Hatch now has all surviving members of the Electroclan, David Welch, Steven Coonradt, and even Carl's own wife, Sharon in custody. Hatch then gives Vey an ultimatum; come to The Hatch Islands (known as Tuvalu until book 6) and surrender himself to Hatch's custody or else Hatch will kill everyone including Sharon. Vey is ultimately left with no choice but to accept Hatch's terms. When Vey gets to the Hatch Islands, Hatch has Vey imprisoned and severely beaten. Hatch brings Vey before the Electroclan, Welch, Coonradt, and Sharon, and tries to convince them that Vey, not Hatch, is the one who is truly responsible for everything that they have gone through. Hatch then offers them a deal; if they all throw bricks at Vey, Hatch will let them join the Elgen. Naturally, they reject his offer and throw bricks at Hatch instead, and Tara actually hits him. Under Hatch's orders, Zara uses Cassy's powers to freeze everyone still, including Carl Vey. Hatch then orders his guards to kill them all, when suddenly, Carl's son Michael Vey appears, still alive, his powers now having reached god-like levels. Michael kills 8 Elgen guards, Zara, and finally Hatch himself by incinerating him with a white-hot blast of electricity. After the destruction of the Elgen Kremlin and the Elgen's defeat, Carl is finally reunited with his wife and son. Their ordeal finally over, Carl tells Michael how very proud he is of him. At the end of the book, Carl Vey officially becomes the new leader of the Elgen, which he renames " Veytric Inc.", after himself, and hires both Steven Coonradt and David Welch to help him run the company. Category:Resistance Category:Elgen (Formerly)